


Juneteenth

by MadamSilverWings



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Black Lives Matter, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Juneteenth, Original Character(s) of Color birthday(s), Other, Past Relationship(s), Protests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings
Summary: Captain America and Saber's Twins were born on June 19th. Steve wants to celebrate his kids' birthday, but Vanessa tells him they don't like celebrating it because of a much bigger reason. An issue much bigger than them.
Relationships: Past Steve Rogers/ Female Character of Color
Kudos: 3





	Juneteenth

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Rogers is born on July 4th, and when I gave him and my OC twins I gave them June 19th as their birthdate.

*knock knock* Vanessa opens the door to Steve Rogers carrying presents and a cake. “Steve what are you doing here?” “Celebrating my twins’ birthday. June 19th. Got them some cool gifts and their favorite cake and ice cream.” He said going inside his ex’s apartment and placing everything on her island.

“They’re not here Steve. James and Sarah Aaliyah went out.” “That’s okay we can surprise them.” Vanessa shook her head. “Steve our kids don’t celebrate their birthday!” she shouted. “What kid doesn’t celebrate their birthday.” “The ones whose birth date falls on a holiday. You, however, celebrate because you are Captain America and were born on the Fourth of July. But your kids, my kids, our kids, were born on Juneteenth. They don’t celebrate because of the ancestors on my side of their family.” Steve looked confused as hell.

“I can tell by the look on your face you have no idea what that means.” She sits him down on the couch and places a whiteboard in front of him. “Steve, what is the Emancipation Proclamation?” “The proclamation was made by Abraham Lincoln to abolish slavery.” “Yes, but it didn’t take immediate effect in the Confederate States. Only the Union. What year was the proclamation declared?” Steve drew a blank and said he didn’t know. “January 1, 1863. Two years later, it was announced that slavery ended all over in Texas. What was the date?” “June 19th.” “Yup. The twins don’t celebrate because they are angry that even after slavery ended, people like their mother, grandfather, aunt, and uncle are still discriminated against for being black. No matter what they look like or how well we have been able to live.” 

James and Sarah Aaliyah Bonner-Rogers have their mother’s curly brown hair but their skin is lighter than her caramel brown. They have been seen as having white privilege, but they always say they are black and don’t want special treatment just because their parents are famous. They are currently out protesting for Black Lives Matter, for George Floyd, for Breonna Taylor, for Oluwatoyin Salau, for them. Vanessa gave one final thought. “The south wanted to keep my people slaves, but good soldiers went to Texas to tell them that they are free. And they got the hell out to be free. I’ve marched for my future, every day, I wish I had done a better job.”

Steve had to think about all this for a while. He stepped out into the balcony and called his kids. *brrring...brrring...brrring* _please pick up. ___

__“Pop?” Steve breathed a sigh of relief. “Hey, buddy. Is there a place quiet so I can talk to you and your sister?” he asked. As chants to say their names and black lives matter go on the twins go into a secluded alleyway. After scoping out the ally to make sure it was safe they put the phone on speaker. “Go ahead Pop.”_ _

__“James, Sarah Aaliyah. I fought an entire war for this country. I lost an entire world and I found I still had to fight for it. But after meeting your mom, she helped me realize that war doesn’t just happen on enemy territory, it also happens on the home front. I am sorry that I didn’t fight harder. I want you both to know that I’m sorry for a lifetime of mistakes. But I’m proud of you fighting for your people. Your mom, Sam, T’Challa, Luke, Misty, Ororo, Rhodey, Nick, Miles, and you guys make up a big part of my life. I can’t imagine my life without you guys. I couldn’t even call myself a proud dad of two beautiful mixed black kids if I didn’t encourage what they did. I love you and I’m so proud to call you my kids.” Steve ended his speech. He knows that the relationship he has with his kids is strained. The guy left their mom, a black woman, for a white woman. But he still wants them to know that he has their kids’ back, every time._ _

__“We know Dad and we love you too.” Sarah Aaliyah said. James told him, “Hey thanks for calling us Pop, we really appreciate hearing that from you. Can… can you pick us up when we’re done?” Steve smiles, “Of course. Happy Juneteenth kids.” “Happy Juneteenth Dad.” They ended the call and sent him a picture of them with their fists clenched and a caption “Black Power”._ _

__Vanessa put the cake in the fridge and puts the presents away. He steps back into the penthouse and smiles, “I’m making progress with my kids!” she smiled and patted him on the back. Vanessa gave Steve the keys to her car, picked up the twins in front of the city hall, went back to the penthouse, and had cake while the twins talked about the march. It was a good birthday._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I found out about Juneteenth about two years ago. 
> 
> Today, this date means so much more than it ever has. Being black is something I pride myself on being, especially when I do or experience things people like me thought they never could do. We need to keep fighting, not just for ourselves, but for the future, the ones who come after we leave this world, let's give them a better world than the one that we have.
> 
> I hope you all stay safe, and from me, thank you for letting the voices of my people be heard louder than they ever were before. Thank you from a descendant of a freed slave.
> 
> Keep donating to Black Lives Matter, keep protesting, never stop until justice is delivered.


End file.
